


Almost Normal

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Belts, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Threesome, homoflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her presence changes everything, and he wonders vaguely what the War Office would think of this method of becoming normal. After all, Nelson Gardner, almost 4-F'd due to being such a blasted obvious sissy, now has his face buried in a woman's lap and is enjoying himself immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Normal

Her presence changes everything, and he wonders vaguely what the War Office would think of this method of becoming normal. After all, Nelson Gardner, almost 4-F'd due to being such a blasted obvious sissy, now has his face buried in a woman's lap and is enjoying himself immensely. He's read (guiltily, quietly, even Rolf doesn't know about them--he hopes) a few gay pulps, and the idea of being scared of this keeps recurring, of finding Woman a terrifying, bottomless pit, a mouth poised to devour the unwary. Of finding the wetness disgusting, slimy. Really, it is slimy, but so is semen. As a big, strapping Army boy who keeps himself clean and has good manners, Nelly has been initiated into the mysteries before this, and he doesn't really understand what the fear is about. It makes sense. It's an easy fit and you don't have to incriminate yourself by carrying Vaseline around. It's even kind of pretty, like a butterfly or something, and the clitoris is just enough like the head of a penis to keep him from getting lost. As Eddie might say, in his infinite crudeness, Nelly doesn't mind pussy, he just doesn't like girls. Actually, he does, quite well, but not the way the recruiters meant when they asked him.

With Sally here, things are... not softer, not for him, thank god, but slower. He kind of likes that part. It's good when Rolf lands on him like a thunderbolt and bats him around the room too fast for him to catch his breath before forcing him to his knees with one brutal hand knotted into his hair, but there's something to be said for this, too. For Sally's soft little mewling sounds that are so like his own at the end of a long night, and the way his hands are free so he can touch her, dreamily. Sure, the hardness of a man is sexier, but who doesn't like to touch something soft and smooth? Sally feels incredible, and she giggles as he kneads her like a cat without the claws. She can't keep it up for long, though, because he has actually been following instructions, verbal and non-, and she's probably about to come for the second time and that's another thing he likes about this. Once you're out of your teens, you're pretty much done doing this for a man. Rolf is good for three times a day, the big savage, but they need to be spaced out. He purrs, his mouth moving seamlessly with Sally as she loses the ability to sit still. They're both whimpering in the same lost key, Sally as close to it as her next breath when Rolf interrupts them, bringing his belt across Nelly's ass, already bright red. It's like a lick of desert heat, a hard slap, and a kiss, and he moans deep in his chest, losing his rhythm and leaving Sally hanging.

"Rolf!" She yips in irritation, flinging a pillow at him. He just laughs, running a hand over Nelly's tender skin and making him whine helplessly. This has really been going on far too long. Mae West might have said that too much of a good thing was never enough, but she probably wasn't talking about situations like this. Then again, she and Sally do share something of a resemblance. The thought almost makes him laugh, but Rolf hits him again and it turns into a sob. He buries his face in Sally's thigh and lets her cradle his head while Rolf gives him their previously agreed upon five swats for letting himself get distracted when Sally needed him to focus. He makes a small, humiliating noises against Sally's skin, raising his hips into each strike. If it were only more than five, his torment would be over. Almost anything could set him off at this point, but Rolf, damn him, has told Sally not to let him rub against anything long enough to get anywhere, and she's been doing her job.

"Ssshhh. Easy, baby." She whispers, stroking his hair. He babbles pleadingly, unable to be more articulate, and she pulls him up to kiss his forehead, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. He shudders, feeling tears come to his eyes the way they sometimes do (far too often for his pride, but Rolf likes it), and whimpering softly. "What do you say, Rolf?"

Rolf makes a soft, rumbling noise of consideration, now gently rubbing his way to the strokes made higher on his back earlier in the game. They hurt more, and he moans, hips bucking as Rolf touches them. Sally's small hands on his hips keep him from making contact with anything, and he whimpers, shamelessly spreading his legs. "He has been a good boy."

"Yeah." She murmurs, kissing Nelly softly. "He has." She licks her way into his mouth, apparently minding the taste of herself as little as Rolf minds his, and he moans. Rolf patiently waits for them to finish as he slicks himself, and when they pause to breathe, he pushes two broad fingers into Nelly, and Sally swears softly and reverently at the way his eyes roll back.

"Don't you dare come."

"Y-y-yessir." He breathes, and Sally kisses him again. Rolf takes pity on him, spreading him and sinking deep inside, forcing him open and making him cry out, the sound loud and formless. Rolf's fingers wrap tightly around the base of him, and he whines piteously, the pressure painful. Rolf murmurs soothingly in German, something easy and familiar that he can't parse because he's so far gone, and supplements it with a hand on the back of his head, pushing him back down between Sally's legs. He can take a hint. He moans against her and works with single minded determination, bringing her back to where she was before they stopped and then past it, moaning as she holds him down and nearly drowns him. When she's done, Rolf looses his grip on Nelly, but only moves to lean over him and kiss Sally. He wishes he could see better, but he catches Rolf's gentleness, and the way Sally seems to sense that he actually is a little bit afraid of girls, guiding him with gentle hands. And then Rolf pulls back and starts to move again and he loses track of everything, wailing as Rolf pounds him into the mattress, not stopping thank God, not even pausing until Nelly is a melted, mewling wreck beneath him, dimly shocked at the size of the wet spot spreading out on the sheets. HJ keeps going for a few minutes, and if it hurts, it's only in the best possible way. Sally holds him as they both listen to Rolf's harsh panting, and the low groan when he comes, slamming deep into Nelly and making him squeal.

The next thing he hears is Sally's low laughter. "Hey, I think we killed him."

"Just K.O.'d." He murmurs. "Not dead yet."

Rolf just laughs and ruffles his hair.


End file.
